Carbon
"But the truth is, I'm gonna end my father. Him. All." Carbon '''(full name: '''Carbon Christ) is a psychopathic Troop of KSD from Bad Fortress. He joins Mario's band in Section 1 to help him defeat Hoko Saba, but his ultimate personal goal is to end all fathers, evidently because he hates his own father, The Pope. History Ten years ago, Carbon and his father "invented everything" together. Carbon was separated from his father at a fairly young age when his father went to Hocktail House to fight Hoko Saba and never returned. After a period of being unaware of his parents, Carbon began developing a hatred of not only his, but all fathers. This may have been motivated by his father's absence from his life, and by a traumatic wedding ceremony which Carbon uses as inspiration for his acts of cunning and violence. Some people in Bad Fortress say Carbon cried during this period in his life, but Carbon himself refuses to acknowledge this and verbally attacks people who say so. Eventually, Carbon decides he wants to kill Hoko Saba, because she killed his father, robbing him of the chance to do so himself. At some point prior to meeting Mario, Carbon became acquainted with the European Union, to the point that Don Piano placed a bounty on his head. Carbon knew who Don Piano was, but this encounter may not have been a positive one, as Don Piano's secretary later advised Mario to protect Carbon from the Don. The first time Carbon meets Mario, he doesn't say much of anything, only mumbling something about a forgotten uterus and then running away. Immediately after that, though, Carbon becomes much more direct. He comes across Mario again, explains the disappearance of his father and his current plans to end all fathers, and asks to join him on his adventure. Koo Koopie, Carbon's former girlfriend, also appears here. Carbon says he wants to be hard for her, but nevertheless goes to Mario. This upsets Koo Koopie, but she is apparently used to this kind of treatment already and leaves Carbon to his own business. During their journey through Hocktail House, Carbon and Mario find a pile of bones. Carbon assumes that it is his father's corpse, which reminds him that he wasn't the one to end his father and makes him upset. Upon defeating Hoko Saba, Carbon accidentally rescues and is reacquainted with his real father, who was hiding in the dragon's womb the entire time. His father realizes that Carbon has come to kill him, to which Carbon replies "Well, that's right. I don't care, father. I'm empty. What happened? Where are you?" He then announces his further intentions to eat Hoko Saba and destroy his city. Somehow, his father escapes back home, leaving Mario with a warning not to cooperate with Carbon. After defeating Hoko Saba with the help of Mario, Carbon starts having feelings for him, and decides to travel with him and find the six remaining Glass Stars. He promises to never visit Bad Fortress again, even though the mayor is willing to forgive him. During their travels, Carbon gets more tolerant of Mario & his troupe, although he still dislikes everybody else. Carbon calls Mario out for only having mail instead of being a prince, in reference to Mario's closest intimacy with Princess of Peaches being her letter from Rogue Harbor and the email she has sent him. This may be an attempt to sabotage any existing relationship with the Princess of Peaches. Carbon eventually managed to destroy Bad Fortress, as confirmed in a mail sent by his dad. Personality Although Carbon appears rather timid on the surface, his psychopathic side is thinly veiled. His former girlfriend, Koo Koopie, compares him to a cow, unintentionally explaining the prior question of "Can the calf be kept in the same room?" His loved ones have come to expect outbursts of profanity and violence, including his father, who intends to never meet Carbon again. Carbon seems self-aware of this, warning Mario, "You will regret everything!" upon joining his band. Carbon may suffer from megalomania, proclaiming himself Christ and a prince, and likely plotting to create a new kingdom and rule alongside Mario. In addition to rage, Carbon is also driven by romantic affection. This is indicated in his desire to be hard for Koo Koopie, and his interest in Mario, which would make Carbon biromantic. Carbon does not become attached to any of the places he travels on his adventure. After collecting the first two Glass Stars, he says that he'll never return to Bad Fortress or the Big Tree. This demonstrates a lack of sentimentality that is most likely motivated by his poor relationships and hesitancy to trust others. Attacks Carbon has four Assaults he can use in battle: Shell Launch (0 FP): ''"Take the hat from the ground to the enemy."'' The Shell (3 FP): ''"Fly the shell against all enemies on earth."'' Shell Shell (4 FP): ''"Mario faces many obstacles."'' Nuclear Noise (6 FP): ''"Destroy all enemy shields and destroy the defense."'' Of these attacks, The Shell is the most powerful, due to the fact that it can hit every enemy on Earth. It is unclear why Carbon never used The Shell to end all fathers. However, Nuclear Noise might rival The Shell's power. Field Ability Carbon's purchase option is The first. X is pressed to shoot the crust, and the wedding is used as an inspiration to hit the item! If X is continued, parts and instructions will be at disposal. If a tank is held on the ground, X is driven to shoot the rocket attack! Carbon's hat can also be held in place, Mario can be moved, then the hat can be released! Remember? Can the calf be kept in the same room? Trivia * While he's most known for his psychotic personality, Carbon has shown to have a poetic side, as demonstrated with this line: "It is the blessed tree and I, Christ, as you are the stars." * According to Mr. Mowz, there is a "star star of Christ" somewhere near the Big Tree. Most likely, this refers to the Star of Bethlehem, but it could also mean that Carbon Christ somehow owns a star. * If Carbon is Mario's active partner when they encounter Doopley for the first time, Carbon immediately understands Doopley's self-awareness and begins to break the fourth wall as well. * Carbon only thinks of eggs, as revealed in Section 3 shortly before the Yoshi Kid hatches. * Carbon questionably has a twitter when not adventuring or killing dads. * Carbon has a game called Shell Toss. * Carbon suffers from depression. Gallery Carbon really.png|Carbon, acting really strange toward Make Category:Band Members Category:Characters Category:Koopa